The present disclosure relates to a display panel capable of performing multi view display which allows different two-dimensional images (planar images) to be visually recognized from respective perspectives, or performing three-dimensional display which allows a three-dimensional image (stereoscopic image) to be visually recognized from a particular perspective, and a display including the display panel. In addition, the present disclosure relates to an electronic device including the above-mentioned display.
In recent years, displays capable of performing multi view display or three-dimensional display have come into practical use. As one of such displays, for example, a display panel in which a barrier layer is provided on a display region is known. As one of such a barrier layer, for example, a barrier layer that is provided with a plurality of light-transmissive slits partitioned by light blocking regions is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9-281440. In addition, for example, a barrier liquid crystal in which a light blocking region is generated when a voltage is applied to a liquid crystal is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 8-106070.